battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Teardrop to Talk
|loser = *iance}} "Getting Teardrop to Talk" is the first episode of Battle for BFDI, the fourth season of BFDI, and is the 32nd episode overall. It was released on November 3, 2017 after a one-year, two month and three day hiatus since the previous episode. Two strange creatures named Four and X visit Goiky and convince 64 objects to participate in a game called "Battle for BFDI", where the prize is "A BFDI". The first challenge is to race to retrieve X's baskets that went missing after X let go of them, and they floated off into the air. Plot Cold open Pen starts running up to Eraser and shows him a rectangle that he found. Eraser corrects Pen and says that the shape is a parallelogram, and that he would know. Then Pen shows Eraser a pentagon, to his horror. Eraser tells Pen that pentagons are extremely scary. Then the pentagon rattles in Pen's hand, which then puts them in a state of terror. Pen calls Blocky to help them, and he uses Saw to cut the pentagon into a quadrilateral and a triangle. Pen and Eraser are both relieved that the pentagon is gone. Foldy is talking to Tennis Ball, who says he is helping Golf Ball look for Leafy. Foldy sees Leafy off in the distance, and tells him that she is there. Tennis Ball tries to tell this to Golf Ball, who is too busy concentrating until she sees Leafy. While walking up to her, Golf Ball knocks into Pin, who drops her blueberry seeds. Then, the seeds land next to Coiny, who wants to know if Snowball can throw them into a way away pot. Snowball tries, but accidentally breaks Cloudy's window. Firey tries, however he drops them. Firey gives the seeds to Taco, who gets the seeds into the pot. Firey and Coiny cheer, then Pin and Needle come over. Pin asks where her blueberry seeds are, as they grow fast when in a pot. Suddenly, the blueberry seeds instantly grow and Coiny and Firey sweat, but Pin leaves to keep looking. Pin asks Ice Cube and Remote if they have seen her seeds. Remote instead shows her a fork, which Yellow Face takes and dumps in a pile. Donut notices the forks, confused as to why Yellow Face has so many forks. Gelatin then takes the forks from Yellow Face's pile and adds them to his Sierpinski Triangle with some help from Puffball. Bell swings on her rope, sending the forks flying. Bubble is counting to ten in front of Ruby, Pencil, and Match until one of the forks knocked down flies over and pops her. She is revived by the Bubble Recovery Center. After being popped and revived again, Match and Pencil set out to find who's popping Bubble. They all pass by Book, who is playing a game on the ground with Cake and Pie. Pencil asks if Book want's to help but she declines. Pencil threatens to expel her from the alliance but she points out that she's an alternate, to Pencil's dismay. Book watches Cake and Pie play tic-tac-toe and Cake wins. Cake apologizes to Pie for winning, which Pie is fine with. Pencil and the rest of FreeSmart's members walk over to Naily, to which Pencil asks if she popped Bubble. Naily says no, to which Pencil thinks is a lie and picks up Naily. Bomby is scared for Naily when all of a sudden a high-toned voice can be heard saying "STOOOOOOOOOOP", which is revealed to be Loser, who orders Pencil to put Naily down. Pencil and the others are excited and cheer for Loser. Loser tells Pencil to apologize to Naily, which she does. Grassy and Basketball discuss how great Loser is. Loser is walking down when Tree asks Loser to say hi to him, which he does. Tree then says that Loser is his hero. Liy walks up to Tree and says that they need to get Teardrop to talk. Tree says it's not worth it, but Liy tells him her plan anyway: to have Tree wiggle Teardrop's vocal chords, while she holds her mouth open. Tree refuses, and Liy goes to Ice Cube and asks her if she is cool. Leafy answers that question for Ice Cube, and then says that everyone is cool. Then, Liy and Ice Cube proceed to make Teardrop talk. Bracelety cheers for Ice Cube and Clock asks why she is cheering Teardrop's "abuse" . Fanny tells Clock she hates him, and Clock asks her why she would hate him, as he is standing up for Teardrop. Fanny responds with the fact that "self–improvement only occurs when we acknowledge that our own behaviors are far from perfect, and, dare I say, worthy of hate." Bracelety says that Ice Cube isn't worthy of hate, and Fanny says she is; Bracelety says that Fanny is worthy of hate, to which she admits that she is indeed. Bracelety, surprised, says that what Fanny said was "very thought-provoking", and thanks Fanny for opening her eyes. Clock tries to tell Liy and Ice Cube to stop "abusing" Teardrop, and only Ice Cube stops. Clock is proud of her decision, but Liy isn't. As Ice Cube continues her "abuse" of Teardrop, Liy and Clock have an argument, and Bracelety continues to cheer Ice Cube on. A fork stabs Teardrop, causing her to bite down onto Ice Cube's legs. Ice Cube shrieks in pain, with Fanny hating her and Bracelety still cheering on. Clock berates Teardrop for "chomping on poor innocent Ice Cube". Teardrop slaps Clock and Liy and runs off. Liy tries to have a truce with Clock, trying to shake his clock hands. Clock doesn't want anyone to touch his clock hands, so Liy shakes his leg. Ice Cube also becomes part of the truce. Fries, looking on, comments that Ice Cube "is good at negotiation after all", and Bracelety cheers Ice Cube on again. Fries tells "Ringy" (Bracelety) that he never said he was a fan of Ice Cube, and when asked, he belittles her, calling her a "mere follower", adding that followers "never win". Bracelety says she hates Fries, and so does Fanny. Leafy shows up and says she loves everyone, but Fries tells Leafy to be quiet. She interprets this as Fries not wanting to be friends with her, and turns to Nickel, Cloudy, Gaty and 8-Ball and asks them to be friends; Nickel and Cloudy accept, but Gaty doesn't. When she asks Gaty why, she says that she doesn't know much of Leafy. Shocked, she walks off, assuming Gaty chose to take things "the hard way". 8-Ball then asks Gaty her favorite number, and she replies with "three"; when she asks why 8-Ball says that he wanted to tell her that he doesn't have a favorite number. Cloudy reveals that he has 37 favorite numbers, as he "collected them over the years". Teardrop, enraged, sits down at the edge of a cliff. Eggy tries to comfort her with the fact that once, she never spoke. Teardrop flutters her arms in excitement, but Eggy dismisses it, stating that Teardrop wasn't curious. Lollipop asks her why she did that, and she tells her that she tried to get Teardrop interested in one of her life stories, but she wasn't interested. Lollipop tells Eggy about what happened earlier; she tried to sell Teardrop her fork repellent, but she didn't utter a word; she fluttered her arms in excitement instead. Pillow tells them, according to her research, that if one flutters their arms, they do not care. When Lollipop asks her if she and Eggy can get Teardrop's attention, Pillow tells them it may be impossible. Barf Bag then tries to correct Pillow, stating that Teardrop did care, but she didn't say anything because she can't. Pillow calls Barf Bag's idea "ludicrous", and Lollipop tells her to make sure her "barf molecules" aren't spilling out and "intoxicating" her brain cells. Eggy reconsiders, telling her that Barf Bag's brain being infected with puke wasn't her fault, telling Lollipop not to be mean to her. Enraged, Barf Bag says that the three don't take her seriously, fluttering her arms; Pillow interprets that as Barf Bag not caring. Barf Bag asks Spongy if he takes her seriously, and he does. She is relieved that there is someone that takes her seriously. Meanwhile, Ruby says that Flower is beautiful. Pencil discusses with Match a new way to deal with their "enemies": Lightning. Lightning's ability was first tested on Spongy. While Pencil and Match celebrate, Bubble is worried that her alliance mates have changed slightly. Match then orders Lightning to zap Flower, but is stopped by Bubble, who tells him to do what's right. Lightning declines Match's request, flying off. After that, Pencil demotes Bubble from member to "Bember". When Ruby asks her if she's still a member, Pencil says yes. Ruby screams in happiness. Meanwhile, Lightning flies to Marker and Stapy and asks them if they want to be friends. Marker declines, and Lightning proceeds to zap Flower. Marker asks Stapy if he wants to play "Toss the Dirt" with him, and accepts. Dora, watching, also digs and unearths a cyanide jar. Flower takes it but is unable to open the jar. She asks Black Hole to do so. At first, he hesitates but accepts after being threatened. He gets closer to Earth to do so. While the jar has been opened, characters like Balloony and David, along with the Bubble Recovery Center, get sucked up, and so does the jar and eventually Flower. As more characters get sucked up, Four crushes Black Hole down to a smaller size, despite being infinite in size. Four and X arrive Black Hole still complains about his smaller size. Liy sees Four and asks what it is. Pie suggests that she squish it, which she does, causing Four to scream. Saw tells Liy to stop because she doesn't know what it does. Four then says that he can do this, he grabs Pin and deforms her, shocking everyone. Coiny asks Four if he can bring her back, but declines. Coiny then begs at Four to bring her back, fluttering his arms (Pillow sees this as "disrespect"). Fanny says that she hates living where there are no recovery centers, and Four teases them. X then appears and also teases them. Surprised by X's appearance, Liy squishes X and says that he has a different texture than Four. Donut runs up to Four and asks him his purpose, calling him a murderer, but is screeched and is stunned. Taco also does, but gets screeched. X tells him to stop, but he screeches at him. Dora, however, can communicate with Four without being screeched and agrees to do something. When Book asked what he can do, Four attempts to screech, but Pillow throws herself at Four and disappears. Bell sighs in sadness, stating that Pin and Pillow are unrecoverable, but Four recovers them and Balloony from his hands. Ignoring Taco's pleads to leave, Four announces that they are going to play a game. Bracelety says she likes games, and is very excited. Four then says there will be a prize and the prize is "a BFDI", which makes everyone excited. X says he loves the prize, but gets screeched. Four tasks the soon-to-be Battle for BFDI contestants to form 8 teams of eight people. Creating the teams 8-Ball still doesn't care about the number 8, and asks Basketball to join his team; he also picks Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, but Snowball declines, considering the other balls to be "weak and armless losers." Firey asks Loser to join his team, consisting of Needle, Coiny, and Pin, and Loser accepts Firey's request. Eggy, Clock, and Cake also want to be part of it, and Loser suggests that they should be on the same team. Meanwhile, Snowball asks Pie how many people has she killed before; she hasn't killed anyone. He then turns to Lightning, who had killed (sadly,) "dozens" before, and deeming him "powerful", Snowball picks Lightning. Liy, surprised that Pie hasn't killed anyone before, joins her team, and so does Black Hole, Bottle, Tree, and Pillow (who joined because she heard the word "killing"). Barf Bag tells Lollipop, who still thinks her brain is "destroyed", that she can prove her true abilities if they are on the same team. Lollipop still thinks that Barf Bag's brain is still "infected", and due to her "appearance", she turns her down. Offended, she teams up with Spongy. Firey Jr. and Bomby join too. When forming a team, Pencil plans to have the original FreeSmart from season 2, but Book and Ice Cube join Gaty's team instead. Now part of Gaty's team, Book chooses Dora for her ability to speak to Four without being screeched, and Teardrop because she was "abused" by Liy and Ice Cube earlier. Gaty asks Saw to join her team, and she accepts; she brings along Lollipop and Taco. Leafy, meanwhile, wants to help anyone who needs a helping hand and chooses Roboty. She also chooses Rocky, Cloudy, Woody, Nickel and Balloony. Yellow Face asks Bell and Foldy to join his team; Stapy comes along too. Marker, Fries, and Puffball also join. Lightning tells Snowball to pick Fanny, who hates everyone. While Snowball says that Fanny has no arms and is a "real, real letdown", he welcomes her in. Bracelety wants to join Ice Cube's team, as it could make her "dream" come true, but it has eight members, as pointed out by Lollipop. Bracelety freezes in shock, and Firey Jr. tells Bomby to grab her while she is "still incapacitated." Meanwhile, Basketball picks Grassy for her team. Golf Ball picks TV and Robot Flower for her team because they are both mechanical minds and her team needs two to outsmart the other teams. Meanwhile, Pen, Eraser and Blocky agree to stick together, but Eraser runs to Yellow Face's team after he announces that there is "free food", and Blocky to Grassy's team, after he tells Golf Ball that his team is sure to get up to "funny doings". Pen is left alone and without a team. Flower sees the teams filling up (as Gelatin joins Spongy's team) and she wants Snowball and Ruby on her team, Snowball so that she can ask him to beat people up for her, and Ruby because she say Flower was beautiful. She chooses both, including the alliance. Barf Bag picks Naily and Donut on her team, Leafy picks David for hers and Pen joins Liy's team. Naming the teams Pen announces that his team needs a name; Tree doesn't have any ideas, but Liy says that her team is mostly formed to avoid causing death. Bottle says that her team is about "preventing death and creating trust", naming her team "Death P.A.C.T.". Golf Ball says that her team needs "a better name than that", naming her team, not intentionally, but as a statement. While Barf Bag and the other people on her team want their team name to be relevant and sensible, Bracelety names her team "Team Ice Cube!", despite Ice Cube not being on the team. Yellow Face eats one of Fries' fries, and names his team "Free Food", after Eraser was wondering where is it. Firey names his team after Loser, naming it "The Losers!". As they aren't all the alliance (Snowball, Flower, Fanny and Lightning aren't part of Pencil's alliance), Fanny suggests taking "the all" from "alliance", forming the team name "iance". Woody, Balloony, Leafy, Cloudy, Nickel and David all suggest team names, and Balloony asks Roboty to get it to Four, who interprets it as "Beep". Four asks Gaty's team their name, and everyone but Teardrop says their name; their team name then becomes all their names said at once. Four asks the eight teams if they are ready, and Book, Saw, and Teardrop say to wait; Pillow says that the teams are ready. Four says that it's good and then stops talking and moving. The people say that it's time to starts the first contest, but Four still doesn't move or talk; X flies into the air for some reason. Tree and Clock ask Four to hurry up, but he dismisses them with a screech. Challenge Four points to X, positioned at the top of the 500-step platform, who is about to lose grip of his baskets, and the challenge is to get all of X's baskets to him; the last team to do so is up for elimination. Lightning clarifies that Four's explanation is the challenge, and Lollipop asks Four to get X off of the tall platform; Four doesn't react, and screeches Lollipop. Golf Ball plans to have Blocky and Robot Flower climb a tree because they have arms, TV relay the locations of the basket, and 8-Ball and Basketball weigh down the basket. Grassy asks her his purpose, but is belittled, calling him an "overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow". When Blocky asks Tennis Ball his job, he is also managing the team; Blocky (off-screen) rips him to pieces. Meanwhile, Pen asks Black Hole to tell him the challenge, and after being informed, blows a basket to X. Death P.A.C.T. is confirmed safe, the first team to finish. runs through a hot desert to catch the basket, and Ice Cube is on the verge of melting. Foldy and Stapy play rock-paper-scissors, and when Stapy is asked by Fries if he's lightweight, he says he is one of the heaviest. However, Foldy is one of the lightest. Fries plans to throw Foldy into the basket to weigh it down. She hesitates, but he throws her three times, and the third throw rips Foldy into pieces. Stapy is enraged that his friend died. iance tries to jump to get to the basket, with no outlook. Fanny says that she hates jumping, and Pencil orders Lightning to zap her for "killing the vibe". Bubble tries to intervene, but is stopped by Pencil, who reminds Bubble she is a "Bember". Bubble lets go of Lightning, who zaps Fanny; Bubble cries in shock, while Pencil and Match look at her, grinning evilly. Over at The Losers!, Cake says that it is an honor to have Loser on his team; Firey says he loves Loser, fluttering his arms (Pillow sees this as Firey not caring). Pin tells her team to focus on getting the basket first, and Coiny and Clock are shocked, thinking that she doesn't like Loser. Firey, deeming her a "hater", throws Pin onto the basket's rotor, causing it to fall onto the team but Loser and Eggy. Loser carries the basket, freeing the team, but puts it over Eggy. Cloudy tries, with limited success, to pull the basket, despite Leafy's words of encouragement. Balloony eventually gets tired of waiting, and launches himself off Roboty's antenna and grabs the basket. He then releases his air to push the basket to X; Beep is then deemed safe. Meanwhile, with Foldy gone, Bell says that there is no hope, as nobody can get up to the basket. Puffball looks angrily at Bell, and Marker asks her to turn around; Bell screams in fear. Yellow Face asks Puffball to get the basket, which she does, making Free Food safe. With Tennis Ball dead, Golf Ball wants her team to get the basket as quickly as possible. As he reaches the top of the tree, Robot Flower knocks Blocky off the tree. He lands on Basketball, who is too bouncy, but successfully lands on Grassy, covering his fall; Golf Ball says that Grassy is indeed useful. After some thinking, she plans to use a trebuchet Tennis Ball built before he died to get the basket down, using 8-Ball and Basketball as weights to bring the basket down. Enraged that he did the climbing for nothing, Blocky breaks Golf Ball apart off-screen. is still chasing their basket, which now goes through The World's Largest Oven. Inside, Ice Cube and Lollipop melt, Book starts to catch on fire, and Teardrop evaporates. Over at Team Ice Cube!, Gelatin suggests using Bomby to launch them to the basket, enraging Donut and Firey Jr., and ignoring the fact that Barf Bag and Bracelety are already using Spongy as a trampoline to get Naily up to the basket, making Team Ice Cube! safe. iance, meanwhile, futilely continues to jump to get to the basket. Match tells Bubble to stop thinking about Fanny, Ruby to close her eyes, and Snowball to trim off the two "L"'s in his name, as they make them jump lower. However, this doesn't do anything. When she asks Flower to do something, Match says that they're enemies, and says that she doesn't want to talk to her; Flower says that she and Match don't have to be enemies. Meanwhile, Clock launches the basket to X, making The Losers! safe. Only A Better Name Than That, iance and are left. After Golf Ball's death, 8-Ball successfully manages his team, making use of the trebuchet to launch the basket, making his team safe. iance and are left. The remaining members of (Saw, Taco, Dora and Gaty) are swimming through molten lava to get to the basket, with Book exploding into flames earlier. Meanwhile, Ruby tries to reach the basket, to no avail. The two teams are shown trying to get the basket in an over-dramatic fashion, and Saw succeeds; Pencil still has a half mile to go before she can reach the basket. Saw brings X's basket back to him through a staircase, making safe. Match comments that jumping "worked earlier" but since they haven't got a basket to X, iance is up for elimination. Stinger X has gathered all of his baskets. He then decides to put four baskets, one on each of his sides. He then starts to spin quickly while screaming. Credits * Writing- Cary Huang, Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang * Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang * Music- Michael Huang Voice Acting * Michael Huang- Woody, Donut, Snowball, Coiny, Cloudy, Four, Robot Flower, Puffball, Eraser, Blocky, Bubble, Pencil, Pen, Firey, Book, Fries, Loser, Yellow Face, Flower, Golf Ball, Leafy * Cary Huang- Spongy, X, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Ruby, Pin, Match, Grassy, Bracelety, Marker * Satomi Hinatsu- Needle, Saw, Bottle, Ice Cube, Bomby, Black Hole, Gaty, Balloon, Firey Jr., Basketball, Clock, Fanny * Kenzie Bryant- Taco, Barf Bag, Cake, Bell * Sam Lee- Pie, Stapy, Lollipop * Cindy Jiang- Foldy, Pillow * Katherine Sun- Eggy, Naily * Sabrina Barba- Lightning, Liy * Adam Katz- Nickel * Graham Taylor- Gelatin * Thomas Chick- Tree Continuity references * Tennis Ball helping Golf Ball find Leafy is possibly a reference to the end of Return of the Hang Glider where Golf Ball said they have to catch Leafy to get back to the execution. * When Firey asks Taco to try to throw Pin's blueberry seeds, Coiny can be seen making a face that he did in the BFDI season 1 intro. * When Flower is attempting to open the cyanide jar, the grunting sound she makes is the same sound that was heard in Take the Plunge/Part 2, when Ice Cube was attempting to rip through the finish line. * The fact that Tennis Ball built a trebuchet is most likely a reference to "Get in the Van" where he said to build a trebuchet to get away from Evil Leafy. * The text "Rectangle" is used in the same fashion of the text "Fabulous" used at the start of Take the Plunge: Part 1. * Firey extinguished by his own sweat is a reference to him extinguished by his own saliva in Return of the Hang Glider. * X's line "So much value!" is a reference to XFOHV. * The word "Crudliously" is spoken the second time, the first time being Cycle of Life, both are spoken by Match and both are followed with Match saying "Snowball". * Ice Cube's lines are reused from several past episodes. **This is the first episode since Get in the Van where Ice Cube has new lines, although she occasionally has reused lines too. In fact, during when Liy and Clock were having a truce, new and reused lines were merged and her body parts turned into the old assets for a bit. *When Pen and Eraser yell, the screaming is reused from various Season 1 and Season 2 episodes. **Pencil and Match yelling is also reused from Barriers and Pitfalls. *8-Ball denying he has a favorite number is a reference to his debut audition at The Reveal. **This trend continues for several episodes *Barf Bag stating she'll go with Spongy because "he likes my presence" is a reference to Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 where Leafy said the same thing to Bubble. *Ruby calling Flower "beautiful" is presumably a reference to Take the Plunge: Part 1 when Ice Cube says "um, no" to Flower when she asks if she's beautiful. **It could also be a reference to BFDI Is Back, as at the end, those lines were directly taken from Take the Plunge: Part 1 and recycled at the end of BFDI Is Back. *The scene where Dora digs a hole is a reference to Get Digging and uses the same line from that episode. *The Flower cliche "If you don't ___ I'll ___ you!" is used when Flower asks Black Hole to open the jar for her. *The sound that Flower made while trying to open the jar of cyanide is the same as the sound that Ice Cube made while trying to break the ending ribbon in Take the Plunge: Part 2 *The reference where Pen was in debt to the people who voted for him to rejoin from Gardening Hero is used. *The name origin of the team A Better Name Than That reflects the name origin of Another Name (where Golf Ball accidentally names her team by her own words). *The same animation of Bubble jumping is reused from the BFDIA episode Get in the Van. *Nickel saying "It's an awfully long way." when Cloudy was struggling to get the basket is a reference to Zeeky Boogy Doog when Nickel said, "It's an awfully long way up the Eiffel Tower." *The scene where Puffball is angered by a variation of the line "but nobody here can fly" reflects the same scene with Firey from Get Digging. *All the new characters are based on older videos: ** Foldy, Liy, and Stapy are from the fake BFDI Episode 25 video. ** Loser is based on the scene at 3:03 from Puzzling Mysteries where the "winners" take a chunk from "losers", where the losers are represented as a pile of yellow cubes. ** Four and X are from a 2008 jacknjellify animation, "X Finds Out His Value". *When Match said "Well, jumping worked last time", she may be referring when they were saving themselves by jumping in episode Get in the Van. **Coincidentally, Bubble's jumping animation from that same episode was used in this episode. *Cloudy's collection has a number of references including: **BFDI DDSs from A Leg Up in the Race **Non-Slip Shoes So Ha **The goggles from BFDI Is Back **A Box of Paper Slips **A Crayon from Paper Towel on the edge of the video **Radio from Sweet Tooth **Piece of paper that says Simondomino. This is a reference to Simondomino as Simondomino was his recommender. **Yellow Face's flamethrower from No More Snow! **Key from Power of Three **Leafy's hammer from Sweet Tooth **Leafy's ball from Don't Lose Your Marbles **A spikedball from the Spike Ball Speaker Box **Many items from the No More Advertisements Foundation in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. ***Including the $1 donation for a bumper sticker, the $5 donation subscription magazine (with no-ad glasses, off remote and stress ball), and the Fight Against Advertisements DVD. *Flower's pose on the voting screen is a reference to her pose in Total Firey Island. *When Team Bleh was deciding their name, the same sound clip was used in Take the Plunge: Part 2. *When Blocky heard Grassy say "FUNNY DOINGS" and said it was the team for him, it was a reference to Blocky's Funny Doings International. *Tree is doing his IDFB intro pose in Liy’s plan to get Teardrop to finally talk. *The pit Teardrop sat on can be a reference to the pit Snowball pushed Golf Ball in Take the Plunge: Part 2' *The face Bell makes when she knocks over the stack of forks is the same one she makes inside the TLC in the intro for IDFB 1. *When iance is jumping, Ruby can be seen using one of her IDFB intro poses as well. *: Other References * Gelatin's and Puffball's stack of forks make a Sierpinski Triangle. * When Blocky picked up Saw, the item box smash sound effect from Mario Kart can be heard. Trivia * This is, so far, the 2nd longest episode in the series, behind BFDIA 5 (if you add all the parts), and the singular longest episode in the series, in just over 28 minutes. ** This is due to the fact there were so many characters to introduce, and picking teammates and naming the teams took a while. ** Some characters' voices in their first lines were pretty different than in future episodes, like Saw having a deeper voice and Cloudy lacking an accent and having a higher voice. * This is one of the episodes with the most contestants in object show history, clocking in at 64. *Firey Jr., Roboty, and Robot Flower don’t appear in the episode until Four arrives. * This is the second episode to mention a character's name in the episode title, with Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? being the first, along with Fortunate Ben, Four Goes Too Far, and This Episode Is About Basketball being the next three. * This is the only season where nearly all of the objects from BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB appear. * When Donut asks Yellow Face about the forks, he actually said "Yeah, I know that, but why?" in the Flash file but the "I know that" was cut for an unknown reason. * The thumbnail confirms the episode to be the start of a new season. The "4" in "season 4" is also a reference to the host character Four because they have the same shape. * Nonexisty and Evil Leafy were the only contestants who haven't been seen in this episode. *Tree is making a similar pose to the one he made in the IDFB intro. *This is the first time Firey Jr. and Grassy speak. (Grassy spoke in TWOW, but that is not canon to BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB). *This is the third episode in which a character cries, this character being Bubble. *This is the first episode where one of the members of FreeSmart gets demoted (Bubble = Member to Bember). **Bubble would later get demoted to a "bemb". * This episode suggests that after the ranking "alternate", the alternate is expelled from the alliance, as Pencil threatened Book to expel her. * Most of the scenes used in this episode and the rest of BFB are the same scene in all of the short of Paper Towel. * On November 11, 2017, Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that BFB 1 was just a ploy to get people to watch jacknjellify's old animations more. *Bubble is animated in her old BFDI/BFDIA form when she's jumping to the baskets. (21:57) *When Grassy says "funny doings" and Blocky joins A Better Name Than That, it is a reference to Blocky's ad "Blocky's Funny Doings International", which appeared in multiple episodes in Season 1 *When Four is killing Pillow, you can hear the "fight cary" sound effect, from a video by Michael of the same name. *When Pie told Liy to squish Four, this may be a reference to The BeiBei and JingJing Squisher video, made by the Huang brothers back in 2008 and 2018 respectively. *Bell is possibly the first newbie to kill a BFDI Contestant. *Teardrop technically spoke in this episode (not independently) when everyone was chattering about winning a BFDI. *When Pin mentioned then the blueberry seeds were fast-growing, a lower-pitched version of the Evil Leafy sound effect played. *3 Teams (A Better Name Than That, Free Food, and Bleh) were all named by mistake. *Out of all the deaths that happened in this episode, Bleh had the most deaths due to The World's Largest Oven and the lava stream killing them, expect for Dora and Saw. *This episode doesn't seem to link with IDFB. How we got to BFB from IDFB is remaining a secret, probably until BFB finishes and someone wins A BFDI. *According to Cary, three months had passed between the completion of the episode storyboard and the release. **They started planning the episode on July 1st (1:04:40 in the video), so the episode took 4 months in total. Goofs/Errors *When Bell knocked down the fork stack, the two forks that Gelatin added to the stack of forks stay in place. ** The stack of forks starts to fall down before Bell hits it. ** None of the forks are facing left and just fall, but in the next scene, 2 forks do that. **While the stack was knocked down, it appeared that Gelatin was in front of the forks, when he was behind them. *When Four announces the prize and everyone is speaking excitedly in unison, Teardrop can be seen doing the same, although Teardrop never speaks. *When Golf Ball says, "If we want to win, than our team must have a better name than that," her voice is not pitched up. *The Bubble Recovery Center text glitches out for a second after Bubble comes out of it. *The intro contains some errors: **Robot Flower's limbs are missing. **Tree is missing and later being shown. **Four's 2nd and 3rd finger were colored out. **Bell’s string is missing. **Bracelety's mouth is not filled in. **Spongy doesn't have legs in the first part. * There is a second David and Dora standing behind their bodies after Four announces the prize. (12:18) * Remote's red button switches places on her head twice. * When Death P.A.C.T gave the basket to X, he didn't move his mouth. * When Loser takes the basket off The Losers!, it would be facing upside down when it landed on Eggy, likely crushing her. However, this doesn't happen and it quickly switches to cover Eggy. * When Eggy talks to Loser wanting to join his team, two clips of her saying her line can be heard. *At 7:57, Barf Bag's limbs, eyes, and mouth are transparent. *While choosing who to pick next, Gelatin mentions that Pen was two hundred vigintillion dollars in debt, even though Pen owes his voters five hundred million vigintillion dollars as mentioned in his rejoin audition in Gardening Hero and The Glistening. **However, he may have managed to pay off some of that debt by using the Box of Paper Slips. *At 0:52, Leafy appears to be armless. *When Golf Ball invites TV and Robot Flower onto her team, TV shows the placement of the other two mechanical minds. However, Remote hadn't joined a team yet. * During the challenge, X's baskets were as big as he was, but when X put the baskets on, they noticeably shrunk to fit on the corners of his body. He also spun even though X's corners pointed directly outwards (the whole thing would've worked better if he was an N). ** However, those could be other baskets as he had more than 8 baskets, as shown in the ending. * Nickel's mouth moved when it showed the eight teams in the main area. ** This may have been from when the theme for Beep played. *From 9:50-9:56, Flower's arm cuts in front of the cyanide jar. Deaths * Bubble got popped twice by two forks that got launched by Bell. * Pie exploded while cheering for Loser after she randomly appeared. * Balloony dies (off-screen) when he's sucked into Black Hole. * Pin was magically killed by Four using his mutilation abilities. * Pillow blocked Four's screech, killing herself. * Foldy was accidentally sliced into pieces by the blades of a flying basket, caused by Fries. * Tennis Ball is ripped in half by Blocky off-screen. * Ice Cube was thawed to death inside the largest oven. * Lollipop melted to death inside the largest oven like Ice Cube. * Teardrop evaporates while running inside the largest oven. * Golf Ball is ripped in half off-screen by Blocky. * Book exploded while being caught on fire inside the largest oven off-screen. * Gaty and Taco burned to death inside the lava river. (off-screen) Soundtrack *Table is incomplete, as some soundtracks have been not found or published by the publisher. fr:Se larme à parler Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Episode 1 Category:Battle for BFDI